Hunter J
J''' (Japanese: J), frequently referred to as '''Pokémon Hunter J, or Jay in some dubs, is a Pokémon hunter who, with the help from her henchmen, steals Trainers' Pokémon and sells the Pokémon requested by her clients for a profit. She first appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty. Character She is a person who is willing to do anything to capture Pokémon for her clients even if it means injuring people or Pokémon, easily revealing her to be ruthless, relentless, and cruel. In fact, in her debut episode, she sacrificed some of her henchmen to Officer Jenny without hesitation or remorse, emphasizing her intensely independent, sociopathic, greedy and callous nature. She has no honor, decency or regard for any form of life. The only thing that matters to her is money, nothing else. She is one of the very few characters (including the Iron-Masked Marauder) in the anime who is purely evil. However, she tends to underestimate her opponents when on the verge of victory, which often leads to her defeat and seemingly her final downfall. In Mutiny in the Bounty!, she first stole Melodi's Gardevoir. Thinking Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth would be worth a sizable amount of money, she stole them, too, thus forcing Ash to join forces with Jessie and James to rescue them. Following a brief confrontation with J, they managed to sneak into J's airborne base and rescue their Pokémon and all the others she had stolen, before returning them to their rightful Trainers. Though several of her henchmen have been captured by Officer Jenny, J remained at large. Jessie, James and Meowth especially seem to harbor a grudge against her ever since she kidnapped Meowth. J appeared again in Ill-Will Hunting!. This time, she was on a mission to steal a group of Shieldon, but was foiled by Ash and his friends, with help from Gary. Her employer cut off the deal to obtain the Shieldon, since Officer Jenny was near. After telling Ash and co. not to get in her way next time, she told her second-in-command to establish radio contact with their employer, in order to tell him that they would not be doing service with him again. She appeared again during the two-part episode Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two where she tried to steal a special Riolu for her client. She also appeared in Pillars of Friendship! where she traveled to the Snowpoint Temple and forcefully resurrected Regigigas at the request of a client. Despite this, she was unable to capture it, due mostly to the efforts of Brandon and his Pokémon, and she immediately withdrew from the area when her client decided to cancel the deal. J appeared again in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where she was hired by Team Galactic to catch Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. She also appeared in The Needs of the Three!, attempting to carry out the task of capturing them. Although she did succeed in capturing the Lake guardians, her ship was hit by two Future Sight attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before she captured them, which in her overconfidence she had forgotten. As a result, her ship crashed into Lake Valor and was sucked into a whirlpool while she and her crew members were on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded with water, causing it to explode, J's glasses left floating to the surface. It is currently unknown if J or any of her crew survived. She appeared briefly in DP191 in Team Rocket's fantasy riding her Salamence. Category:Poachers Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pawns Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Petrifiers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Riders